My Edward
by ImagineI
Summary: Short drabble; a jealous Edward, a paranoid Bella and a make-out- what more could you want! Haha!


One short Twilight drabble. Something I found in the murky depths of my computer...

* * *

><p><span>My Edward<span>

His black eyes smouldered as he looked up, bottom lip quivering slightly. I tried to look directly back at him without feeling anything, without giving away any emotion. But those eyes… they penetrated through the secure barrier that worked for everyone else and in a split second he had me pressed up against the wall, hand in a fist on the side of my face, a strong arm round my waist.

"You think," he said, voice shaking uncharacteristically, speaking in a whisper no human would hear, "that I would do something like that? Something like that… to you?"

My eyes remained attached to his and I swallowed, guilt washing through me as Edward's arm drew me closer to his solid body.

I bit my lip, close to tears I now could never cry as I realised what a foolish accusation I had made. _Edward_, my Edward, the Edward who I trusted and loved with all my heart, all my being, cheat on me? No. Never.

I could see the pain etched in his perfect face as he stared at me, saw the shock and offense written a thousand times in those deep, deep eyes… and I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, arms moving slightly forward and around his back to hold him even closer to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head again. "No, I don't think that. I'm sorry." As a Vampire I did not need to breathe, but somehow now it was becoming uncomfortable not to and hard to simultaneously.

Edward's hand stroked lightly down my cheek and his eyes softened ever so slightly as they looked at every inch of my face.

"I am close to Verity- we've known eachother a little more over a century. We haven't seen eachother in more than a decade, though. I thought you knew me enough to know that I will never be bored of you." I looked away in shame, but Edward's finger curled under my chin, pushing slightly so I had to look at him. "I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you recently." His face drew nearer to mine, his no longer quivering lips near mine.

His fingers stroked slowly, lightly, down my spine and I shivered as my body reflexively arched into his. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled, calmly, and I felt the rest of my body relax as he did so.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he laughed softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "How much longer am I going to have to live with this paranoia?"

"Maybe another millennia or so…" I muttered. He smirked and then brought his head slowly away from mine, his whole face going serious as he eyes fixed on my lips. His thumb traced under my wet bottom lip and I felt myself go lightheaded as he studied it.

Then, his arm tightening around my waist, his thumb on my lip moving to stroke with a feather-light touch down the side of my neck, he kissed me. I felt all tension drop from my shoulders as my arms wrapped around his shoulders, my fingers stroking up the back of his neck into his soft hair. I heard him sigh happily then inhale suddenly as his lips pressed a little more fiercely against mine. My hands reached further into his hair, bringing his head closer to mine as I kissed him tenderly.

Edward made a small noise of annoyance and I jerked back a little before I realised he too needed to be closer to me. Ever closer, ever closer…

He lifted me up and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he sliced through the air. We were on the bed before I knew it- I wouldn't have noticed where we were, I was too lost in Edward, if he hadn't stopped kissing me for a moment and looked lovingly into my eyes. One of his hands glided down the inside of my thigh, almost hypnotising my legs into parting.

I closed my eyes, my fingers roaming down his chest, undoing his shirt-buttons slowly as he kissed me deeply, his hips pushing down into mine ever so slightly, but enough for me to feel my body begin to truly awaken. His cool hand smoothed under my top, fingers drawing patterns on my stomach as his other hand held the small of my back, lifting me off the bed as his shirt floated down onto the floor. My whole body may as well have been that shirt, Edward made me feel so light.

* * *

><p>REVIEW =D Please!<p> 


End file.
